1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition used to treat arteriovenous malformations ("AVMs") and other vascular abnormalities. The composition includes a cyanoacrylate liquid monomer and gold in a prepolymerized polymer of cyanoacrylate. The composition is placed into the body lumen via standard catheter procedures or directly percutaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
AVMs and vascular tumors, especially those of the brain, are exceedingly difficult to treat. These growths may occur all over the body, but are especially difficult to treat when in the brain or brain stem. The composition of the invention is especially useful in treating neurological AVMs, but may also be used to treat tumors anywhere in the body.
Cyanoacrylate adhesives have been used surgically but are limited in their usefulness by cytotoxicity and heat generation. The brain is unusually sensitive to cytotoxicity and heat.
The art described in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn. 1.56(a) exists.